


Meeting

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [336]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Straight Alliance, Gen, Pansexual Sam, Queer Sam, queer kids, undercover in a high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's looking for the custodial closet when he accidentally stumbles on their little meeting.





	

Sam’s just looking for the custodian’s closet—he doesn’t know why they keep going into schools with the custodian cover, sure it gives them access to the whole building, but it is constant work that he feels like he can never get away from—when instead he stumbles into this tiny little office.

“Uh, hey,” he says awkwardly, looking around at the eight students sitting around an old table, looking morose. “What’s up?” he offers.

“Ms. Mahoney had her baby,” one explains.

“Uhh…congrats?” Sam offers. Babies seem like something to be excited about, not something to look like kicked puppies over.

Someone nods. “Yeah, but now we don’t have a faculty advisor, and no one else will take it, so they’re going to disband us. We’re basically just saying goodbye.”

“Oh,” Sam says, getting it now. “What kind of club is this?” he asks, looking around the cramped little room.

“We’re the gay-straight alliance,” one girl says.

“Oh, they have those in schools now?” Sam asks. One kid opens their mouth, looking angry, so Sam just holds up a hand. “Whoa. Not complaining. That’s awesome. When I was in school—well, I went to a lot of schools, and we didn’t have this, let me tell you. I had to wait ‘til college.”

“So, you’re…” one of the students asks.

Sam shrugs. “Pansexual. Yeah.” He’s suddenly aware of eight eyes focused intensely on him.

“You wanna be our faculty advisor?” one kid asks. “I mean, you’re, like, qualified and stuff. You know what you’re talking about. So, will you do it?”

Sam still has floors to mop and a ghost to find, but he sits down. “I’m only doing this job short-term,” he warns. “As a favor. So, we’ll have to find you someone else. But we will find you someone else. For now…” he clears his throat. “Why don’t you all introduce yourselves?”

Sam has trouble getting out of there at the end of the hour so he can go back to “mopping”—or ghost hunting, although he’s not about to share that—but he promises them he’ll be back next week, so they let him go. He’s sure the job will be done by then, but that doesn’t matter. He’ll be back next week, and every week he’s needed until they have a faculty advisor able to stick around for these kids.


End file.
